Of Butter and Bees
by TheLossOfSomethingGreater
Summary: The day started like any other, more classes, more work, more tests, more assignments, more projects and more files to dig through. This isn't about that, not really. This story is about love...sort of. So strap on your seatbelts kiddos cause this is no ordinary field trip with the frizz.


The day started like any other, more classes, more work, more tests, more assignments, more projects and more files to dig through.  
This isn't about that, not really. This story is about love...sort of.  
So strap on your seatbelts kiddos cause this is no ordinary field trip with the frizz.

Blue Zircon was a high school student at Kishard High, the same school that Lapis and Peridot went to. Blue is shy, coming off as anti social. She's very timid at times but firm in her words and stands for what she belives in.

She's a stressed theorist who runs a youtube channel called Gay Theory, with over 6 thousand subs. It may not seem like a lot to most people but to Blue, it felt like she was famous, and that was more than good enough for her.

She always dressed like a defense attorney would when she shoots her videos. She thinks it's the asthetic that makes the videos better, even though she barely ever shows her face on camera. She doesn't write a script, which is even better because she can make all of her videos on the fly and whenever she wants.

Blue woke up with a groan, the alarm blaring the ace attorney objection theme. Blue tried turning off the alarm but instead smacked it off of the bed stand and breaking it. Cheap shit really. She groaned even louder but got yelled at by her mother to "shut the fuck up, I'm trying to sleep you bitch!", so she grumbed to herself at the remark.

The stressed theorist got up, looking in her drawers and got herself dressed in jeans and faded shirts, a mixture of what she likes and what she wears to school.  
Zircon muttered a few lines of a track she really liked, but changed a few lines to fit her daily routine.

"My wardrobe's full of jeans and faded shirts, a mixture of what i like and what i wear to work.", Blue muttered as she put on her jeans and a dark blue bit still a bit faded shirt. She didn't really have a job but she considered dealing with everyone else's bullshit was a hard enough job.

"I'm not mean, I've got a head full of heavy thoughts.  
I'm not the classic profile of what other people want.", she continued, thinking about how many friends she wouldn't make this new year in 10th while fixing her hair.

"People might think I'm depressed as can be. But when i look in the mirror i see sexy ass me.", Blue kept going, fixing her hair to be a little spiked up in the front.  
She smirked at herself as she did finger guns in the mirror at herself, proud of her look today.

"And if that's something they can't respect then that's peace. My life's better without them actually.", the future attorney continued to mutter, putting on a little body spray and then grabbing her satchel and stuffing her things into it.  
She slung the satchel over her shoulder and walked to the door to leave, not bothering with breakfast.

"To a special someone out there who's a little different, i say damn a magazine, these are God's fingerprints.", Blue continued on, putting her shoes on and silently saying goodbye to her mother. She was thinking about her older but best freinds she had last year when she said that sentence.

"You can call me ugly, but you can't take nothin from me. I am what i am, buddy you ain't gotta love me!", Blue finished with passion and feeling as she hopped onto her bike and sped away towards school. It was only a half mile away, but she felt like biking would be nicer today instead of walking.

She had a condfident and bright happy smile as she arrived in front of her school and locking her bike up at the school's bike rack.  
She fixed her jacket a little, popping up the collar once she walked into school.  
Once she realized, it hit her like a truck. She forgot her backpack. She took the satchel instead of the one strap back back. What an idiot. She was still getting used to taking her satchel for court cases, and her one strap for school.  
"What a great day!", She muttered under her breath, walking to her classes and not bothering to go back to her house for her one-strap.

 _ **Today is gonna suck ass**_ , Blue thought to herself.


End file.
